Skill Build 1 (Healer)
Heal Section Eir uses her spells to heal her friends... Heal - Heals yourself. - Takes some time, but at higher levels, you get much much HP in exchange for a small cost of MP. I think you should keep at 1. Why? Well, at 39 MP you heal 97 HP. If you had, 0 hp with about 39 MP or more, you could heal yourself and let Mana Regeneration do the works. Only heals yourself (Obviously). Also, used for Canceling skills in combos which is the main reason it's left at one. Cancelble by dashing. Level 1: Mp - 39 HP + 97 Light of Healing - Heals people around you by 3 times. BEST HEALING SKILL EVER. MAX IT. You should use for both stage and PvP. Stage - Max PvP - Max Canceble by dashing. Lv.11 (Max): MP - 468 HP + 624 Total HP Healed : 1,872 Beads of Healing - Sends a ball of light to follow an ally and heal them Its a very good healing skill, if you can aim right. You could take it if you are a Full Support build. If FS Stage, then you take it of course. PvP, nuh uh. Not that much useful there. Stage - 0, 8/Max - Best go for other skills before getting this. May be a skill point eater. PvP - 0 Level 8: MP - 208 HP + 312 Total Healed: 624 Lv.10 (Max): MP - 268 HP + 537 Total Healed: 1,074 Sunlight of Healing - Sends a far shooting circle of light that heals all players in it. A very very useful skill. You know how knocked down people with 0 hp are about to die? Use this skill to revive them. Basically, this would be used as a Fake Ressurection skill. If you do use it as a Fake Res, keep it at 1. Otherwise, go for it and raise some. You do have Light of Healing by the way .And at Lv65 its like 375 HP. I see why now. It is also used for healing yourself at a quick time just like using 'Heal' and another Canceling skill. Stage - 1, 9. PvP - 1 (If you are PvPing with 2v2,3v3,4v4) Canceled by dashing Level 1: MP - 44 HP + 96 Lv.11 (Max) MP - 346 HP + 692 Prayer of Healing - Eir stands in one place and repeatably heals people around her. Best skill for staging IMO. That is, if you have time and room. It takes both your HP and MP. I would take maybe 1 or max in stage. At max you get a TOTAL of 1422 hp healed. Stage - 1, max (FS) PvP - 0 Canceled by 'Heal' Level 1: HP - 184 MP - 184 HP + 69 Total HP Healed: 621 Antidote - Cures Poison status. Used skill for curing poison. If you are a Stage/Full Support, get it. Do NOT MAX IT. Keep at 1. If you are PvP and UNLESS YOU ARE GOOD AT FIGHTING TIAS, don't get it. But if you are not, you can get it but I doubt you will have time to use it. You can heal yourself anyways. Stage - 1 PvP - 0 Level 1: MP - 29 Emergency Heal - Immediately send a much far range of light to heal everyone around. IMO, best skill used for fake ressing other than Sunlight. Get it of course. In PvP, you could also use for Fake Res. At max, you can heal ALOT of hp and at the sacrifice rate, that rate is low so you just basically heal yourself alot better than losing. You will also want to cancel this skill after the Healing has taken effect, cause the delay on it can get you in trouble somewhere. Stage - 1, Max ( I suggest not maxing unless you really want to go for it. ) PvP - 1 Canceled by Heal(Not dash cancelable, I've tested it.) Level 1: MP - 131 HP - 131 HP + 164 Lv. 11 (Max) MP - 492 HP - 492 HP + 819 Resurrection - Resurrects a dead party member. Why will you not get this skill? You revive dead members. I wouldn't consider maxing, but if you are a FS with spare points, sure you can get it, but I really wouldn't suggest maxing. You do need a reagent in stage which is only available at Legend stages. (2-3L+) *Note - To use Ressurection, you must find a Jewel of Life. ONLY FOUND IN CERTAIN STAGES, NOT PVP. Stage - 1 PvP - 0 Level 1: MP - 150 HP + 10% Moon Section Eir draws her power from the Moon Goddess... Moonlight Piece - Shoot guided crescent moon pieces at an enemy. Good skill for PvP. Lv1 - 2, shoots 3 pieces. At Lv3+, four pieces. If you are PvP, I'de go for 7. As for stage, its now useful since Ijji made the bosses knockbacked. When shot, knocks back opponent, making alot of damage. Since you may fight mobs in stage, the pieces will go in different directions. Stage - 3~7 PvP - 7, Max Level 7: Damage : 51 ~ 102 MP - 135 Full Moon Bullet - Shoots a fast moonlight orb to knock the opponent away. A good push-back-mobs skill. At Lv1 1 it is useless. Why? The range is 60. At Lv2, the range is 72. Recommended for both Stage and PvP. I wouldn't consider maxing. You can keep at 1 if you would like to save 1 point. Stage -0, 2 PvP - 0, 2 Level 2: Damage : 25 ~ 28 Range : 72 MP - 38 Moon Barrier - Creates a barrier of light to block magical/missle attacks. A good shielding skill for PvP and Stage. I heard it can lure mobs, but I think they are referring to blocking the monsters' long range attacks' when they are chasing the players. In Stage, maxing is fine. PvP, maybe a 1 IMO. You probably won't use it often (Unless you like fighting Dainns/Yukis in PvP). Then again, you can max it. Stage - Max PvP - 0, 1, Max. Level 1: MP - 38 Reuse: 45 Seconds Level 3 (Max): MP - 70 Reuse: 35 Seconds Moonlight Chain - Shoots repeated moon orbs at the opponent. A skill thats kind of good. You shoot repeated orbs while stayed in place. Note, you shoot IN FRONT OF YOU. You can cancel this skill by dashing in the opposite direction of where you are facing. In overall, this skill is used for some PvP combos. I would get it at 1, both Stage and PvP. Not that much useful, but still a decent skill. Stage - 1 PvP - 1 Level 1: Damage : 31 ~ 35 MP - 93 Moon Bind - Shoots far ranged moon light orbs that freezes the opponent once struck. A nice skill indeed. When hit, it freezes opponent. Theres a total of 10 shots, you shoot 5 at a time. You don't control the direction of where they go, they aren't guided. Just stand in place and they shoot straight across. Anyways, when maxed, the freeze time is 2.2 Seconds. You must get it. I believe it can freeze the enemies in Stage too, possibly bosses. In PvP, the useful skill for Sleep Bind Combos. Stage - 0, max PvP - Max Level 1: Damage: 31 ~ 35 Range : 160 MP - 119 Freeze Time: 0.7 Sec Lv. 4 (Max): Damage: 37 ~ 42 Range: 160 MP - 143 Freeze Time: 2.2 Sec Moon Fog - Create a large fog in front of you to inflict damage 3 times. A very good AoE skill. You stay in place and cast a fog dealing repeated damage. There is also a curse effect. You could go ahead and max it, as the curse percentage rises and the damage rises BIG AT LV9. But I kept this at 1 and you can take this when you want an AoE Fog Build. Stage - 1, Lv9+ (For damage) PvP - 1, Lv9+ (For damage and curse percentage) Level 1: Damage: 106 ~ 118 MP - 223 Curse Effectiveness : 15% Level 9: Damage: 286 ~ 318 MP - 318 Curse Effectiveness : 25% Judgement of God - Shoots 96 tiny meteors to inflict repeated damage and heal your allies. The ultimate skill of Eir. Get it of course! I wouldn't get it maxed, maybe a Lv1 or 4. It can be an MP Eater. Also, it HEALS YOUR FRIENDS. It CAN BE CANCELED WHEN YOU ARE HIT BEFORE THE STAR SHOWER STARTS. *Please note for the Heal effectiveness, you must be in the cast area of the skill caster. Stage - 1, 4 PvP - 1, 4 Level 1: Damage : 205 ~ 228 MP - 380 Level 4: Damage : 286 ~ 318 MP - 636 Sacred Section The sacred spells of Eir... Holy Shout - Fires a wave to push back opponent. Defensive skill. Another good push back mob skill. Don't max it though. You aren't using it for damage. It can also be used in push-back-from-wall in PvP. Stage - 1 PvP - 1 Level 1: Damage : 9 ~ 13 Range: 35 MP - 20 Dodge - Dashes away and leave a tiny orb of fire to knock up opponent when hit. The best PvP knockup skill. At Lv1, it just pushes the enemy to the side. At Lv2/3, the enemy stays in same area. At Lv.6, the height increases. Lv7 and 9 is major height. Level 8 is the same height as 7, but more damage. Lv10 and 11, probably BIG HEIGHT, but I never tested it. I would want to keep at 7 or 8, but heck, if you want to experience height combos, go for it. As a stage FS, keep at 1 to get out of a mob. In PvP, used for canceling dodge for combos. *As you level up the skill, the duration of Dodge staying increases. Stage - 1 PvP - 1,8, 10 (Don't max, the damage is not worth it at 11) Level 1: Damage : 49 ~ 71 MP - 36 Level 8: Damage : 188 ~ 269 MP - 135 Lv. 11 (Max) Damage : 344 ~ 492 MP - 246 Light of Purification - Cures curse effect and burn(?). LoP cures burn and curse. I would get this skill if you are a FS or PvP. In PvP, some Eirs don't get it. You can use it to rid of the burn damage from Dainns. Stage - 1 PvP - 0, 1 Level 1: MP - 35 Price of Sacrifice - Sacrifice HP to heal MP. The best quick remedy to get your MP back up. At the cost of HP, you get more MP. As a PvP. maybe 4, or 6. Stage/FS, 6 or max. Stage - 6, Max PvP - 4, 6 Level 4: HP - 282 MP + 479 Level 6: HP - 414 MP + 704 Level 8 (Max): HP - 703 MP + 1405 Tears of Goddess - Drops light icicles from the sky ahead of you to knockdown opponents. A very good skill. At Max, the damage is NICE. 4 hits x 171 Dmg (Lv11) = Good knock of hp! As a Stage, maybe 1 would work. Although you need a damage dealer skill. Please max for the love of goddess, but again, you can take the next skill... Stage - 1, Max PvP - Max Level 11 (Max): Damage : 171 ~ 191 MP - 239 Holy Spirit - Shoot a pentagon light-like beam but knocks down opponent in process. Another good pushback skill. In PvP or Stage, you will take it at 9. Level 10's increment damage is NOT worth it. Other people keep at 1. Stage - 1 PvP - 1, 9 *Able to cancel this skill and use for combos! Level 1: Damage: 15 ~ 22 MP - 35 Level 9: Damage: 103 ~ 148 MP - 185 Level 10: Damage: 114 ~ 164 MP - 205 Sacred Wave - Create a huge wave and inflict heavy damage to enemies around you. Another good stand-in-place-AoE skill. It WAS to be dash canceled due to TFT mistakes, now it is and good for combos. At Max (Lv9), 169 - 242 damage x3. I rather not max it. Stage - 1 PvP - 1 Level 1: Damage: 84 ~ 121 MP - 182 Bless Section Eh. Not much good description for Bless. Blessed Defense - Create a shield around you and party members to increase physical damage resistance. Most. Useless. Skill. Ever. DO NOT GET IT. Please note, Vitality > Defense Stage and PvP - 0 Blessed Bravery - Cast a spell around you and party members to increase dealt physical damage. Next useless skill to Blessed Defense. Heck in PvP, you get Bravery Potions and they give nice damage increase. The same goes for Stage except maybe a bit weaker. Stage and PvP - 0 Life Extension - Cast a spell to increase party's HP for a duration. Wow, At Max, 1000 HP? Cool! Not getting it. You see, since at Lv6 is max, is there another bless useful to other players higher than Lv6? No (except Rage Explosion which ALL SIEGS keep at Lv4). Now say something like this: Lv4 Rage Explosion VS Lv6 Life Extension Only 1 Bless can be cast over you. If a Sieg has Life Extension right now and wants to use Rage Explosion it will not work because his level is LOWER THAN LIFE EXTENSION. Also, what if you are doing a 5-10H Run and this happens: "Sieg uses Magic Defense during boss." "Stupid Eir uses LE over Sieg's MD" "Sieg says OMG YOU NOOB" Magic Defense blocks all missle attacks, same like Moon Barrier but the Sieg can still deal damage. You understand this? You can get it if you want, but I rather cast it away from your party group. Stage - 0, 6 PvP - 0, 6 Level 6 (Max): HP + 1000 MP - 512 HP - 500 Duration: 270 Sec. (4 Min. and 30 Sec) Reagents: Mountain Ginseng (1), Black Pearl (1) Sleep - Cast a ranged invisible spell to make opponents sleep. Of course, best immobilizing skill in PvP. At Lv3, its 3 sec sleeping. Lv4, 3.5. You use this for the Sleep + Bind sequence. Of course, get it at 2 or 3. Put 3 If you don't want to take any chances of losing the sleep effect quick. You can go for 4. As a FS stage, its pretty useless. You have a free SSSA btw (But not quick enough for Binding.) Stage - 0 PvP - 3,4 Level 3: MP - 208 Duration: 3 Seconds Reagent: Mandrake Level 4: MP - 256 Duration: 3.5 Seconds Reagent: Mandrake Light Shield - Create a shield to IGNORE ALL DAMAGE DEALT TO PERSON AND PARTY. Oh my goddess! Another useful skill of Eir! You create a shield that lasts to block all damage! At Lv3, its 8 Sec blocking. You could go for 10 Sec blocking (Lv4) but notice theres a huge mp use at the jump. Get 3 or 4, stage or pvp! *Note - If you even try a normal attack or skill, LIGHT SHIELD WILL IMMEDIATELY WEAR OFF. Stage - 3,4 PvP - 3,4 Level 3: MP - 116 Duration: 8 Seconds Reagents: Red Spider Rope (1), Black Pearl (1), Mandrake (1) Level 4: MP - 190 Duration: 10 Seconds Reagents: Same as above. Ability Section (Passives) Why would there be a description for the word "Passive"? Mana Recovery - Increase Mana Regeneration speed. A must have skill for all characters (except a few Dainns and Yukis)! I would go for a 6 maybe. You could go for max. You still have PoS by the way. Stage - 6, Max PvP - Max (Your enemy will not let you use PoS will they?) Level 8 (Max): Mana Regeneration Speed - 9 Concentrate - Decrease mana use at a certain percentage. At lv1, its 3% working of little mana being used. WTH? No. At max, its 11%. Still low~ but keep at 1 if you want it. Stage/PvP - 0,1 Level 1: Mana Consumtion % - 3% Mana Increase - Increase mana capacity. You will need alot of mana if you want to use those spells! Go for a 6 or Max. Stage/ PvP - 0, 6, Max Level 6: MP Increase + 500 Level 8: MP Increase + 660 Deadly Magic Blow - Increase percentage to deal critical hits with magic. Um, 3% at lv1, and 7% at max? Heck no. You can still go for it if you are a Hybrid Eir. Stage - 0 PvP - 0, 1 Hybrid - 1 Level 1: Critical % - 3% Health Increase - Increase health capacity. This passive I will take rather than Life Extension. 250 HP is enough for me. Max it. Stage/PvP - Max! Level 4: HP Increase + 250 Rebirthed Eir Skills Skill 1: Shoot 8 Beads of Healing. Its hacked healing. o_o Skill 2: Summon 5 Cresent pieces around you. (NOT DEFENDING ATTACKS!) Walk around with a damage skill. Good isn't it? Skill 3: Use Price of Sacrifice, then immediately use 'Heal' at no MP cost. A reversed Price of Sacrifice use, with free healing cost. xD well that's all folks